


No Sleep For The Wicked

by bluelilyrose



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had his back to her so she spent a few moments admiring his deliciously sculpted form; her gaze focusing on the way the muscles of his back and upper arms flexed as he massaged shampoo into his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during late Season 4 and has been written especially for the Porn Battle X Challenge using the prompts "shower" and "lingerie".

Sneaking into the pool house, Taylor heard the faint sound of running water coming from the bathroom and she couldn't help but smile. Locking the door and lowering the blinds, she toed off her shoes and began removing her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on the Ottoman by the door. Her original plan had been to come over after the Cohen's had retired for the night and show off the sexy peach-coloured lingerie set she'd bought especially for him on her shopping trip earlier that day. Now though, an altogether different plan was forming as images of him all wet and soapy popped into her mind.

Stripping off the lacy camisole and matching panties she wore, she tiptoed naked across the main living area until she arrived at the bathroom door which was ajar. Slowly pushing it open, her eyes immediately went to the clear glass shower stall and she unconsciously licked her lips. Ryan had his back to her so she spent a few moments admiring his deliciously sculpted form; her gaze focusing on the way the muscles of his back and upper arms flexed as he massaged shampoo into his hair. When he ducked his head under the water to rinse off the suds, she made her move; quietly sliding open the glass door and stepping inside the cubicle before closing it.

Feeling a sudden rush of cool air on his skin, Ryan squeezed the water out of his eyes and quickly turned, nearly swallowing his tongue when he saw his girlfriend standing behind him in all her naked glory. "Taylor!"

"Hi," she said, smiling brightly as she closed the short gap between them and pressed herself against him; sighing blissfully at both the feel of his slick body and that of the warm water cascading over them.

"Hey," he murmured huskily, his blue eyes darkening to a shade of midnight as they drank her in; from her auburn hair which was pinned up into some sort of messy bun, to her firm, perky breasts; all the way down to her dainty toes.

Taylor didn't often blush but his hungry stare caused her skin to redden and she knew it had little to do with the temperature of the water. Sliding her arms up his chest to twine around his neck, she cupped the back of his head and drew his face towards hers. The kiss started out soft and slow, but it soon picked up the pace and turned intensely passionate. She moaned into his mouth when he turned them and backed her up against the tiled wall, grinding his hips into hers while one of his hands kneaded her breast.

"Ryan..." she panted, lifting her right leg and hooking it around his waist; rubbing the sensitive skin of her inner thigh over his hip. "I-I need you."

His heart raced at her whispered admission and his mouth found hers again, his tongue dipping inside to tangle wetly with her own when she parted her lips. He released a muffled growl when he felt her slender fingers wrap around his cock and he pushed his hips further forward, encouraging her to keep stroking him.

"You feel so good... so hard," she told him, grazing her teeth along his bottom lip.

"Fuck, Taylor!"

She giggled. "That's the plan."

Ryan pinched her side playfully before picking her up and pinning her against the wall, her long legs automatically wrapping around him. He slid his hard length along her slippery folds, making sure to bump her clit on every upstroke. He watched as her hazel eyes fluttered shut, her lips forming a perfect 'o' as she concentrated on what he was doing to her. She mewled, mumbling incoherent sentences, when he lowered his head and sucked her diamond hard nipple into his mouth, nipping at the sensitive nub of flesh with blunt teeth.

"Christ!"

"Good?" he asked, smirking up at her before transferring his attention to her other breast.

"Sooo good," she replied, tightening her thighs around him. He wasn't even inside her yet and she was already close to the end.

Fisting his cock a few times, Ryan placed it at her entrance and as soon as she opened her eyes and looked at him, he entered her in one deep thrust; holding still for a moment so they could both savour the sensation of being so intimately joined. "You okay?"

"Uh huh," she whispered, clenching her feminine muscles around him and laughing softly at the curse words that fell from his lips as a direct result.

"I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that," he told her, groaning when she immediately repeated the action. Oh, two could play at that game, he thought to himself, seeing the twinkle of amusement etched on her beautiful face. Flashing her a smirk, he began moving; withdrawing almost all the way and waiting until her eyes widened in question before suddenly plunging into her again. The sounds she was making were unintelligible – a mixture of both English and French and, if he wasn't mistaken, there was some Korean thrown in, too – and he smiled with self-satisfaction that he could get her to lapse into a foreign language.

"I'm so close," Taylor warned and she curled her fingertips into the rounded tops of his shoulders when, a couple of minutes later, the tight coil in her belly snapped and she went hurtling head first into a powerful orgasm; spirals of electric warmth coursing through her entire being.

Ryan increased the movement of his hips, practically jack-hammering into her, as he fought to achieve his own climax and a few moments later he spilled himself inside of her. Burying his face into the nook of her shoulder, he turned his head and kissed the base of her neck.

"I guess we should finish up in here before the water gets cold," she murmured, her fingers brushing through his hair.

"Yeah," he said, enjoying the scrape of her nails along his scalp. "Are you heading off home now?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, huh?" Taylor teased, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You could really give a girl a complex."

"Very funny. I was just thinking that maybe you could stay over... I mean, if you wanted to."

"Really?" She smiled shyly at him before leaning forward and gently kissing his lips. "What about Sandy and Kirsten? I don't want to cause any problems for you."

Ryan smiled back at her. "You won't. I'll set my alarm for half an hour before Sandy gets up. That way we can sneak you out and they'll be none the wiser. Although..."

"Although what?" she prompted when he didn't continue.

Grinning, he said, "Although you were pretty loud just now so they might already know you're here."

Taylor swatted him on the shoulder and fixed him with a pointed glare. "You know what, maybe I'll head home after all."

"You'll have to get past me first," he retorted, his grin widening as he ground his hips into her and essentially kept her pinned to the tiled wall. "Good luck with that."

She smiled against his lips, cooing happily at his playful behaviour before, once again, losing herself to the amazing sensations he was creating within her. Her last conscious thought was that she didn't think she'd be getting much sleep tonight.

_Fin_


End file.
